Like Sara
by Firebird9
Summary: Greg's POV. Greg has a lot of interests outside of work, and he meets a lot of people. Not really sure how to categorise this as it isn't really angsty or romantic, only kind of.
1. Taking Classes

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** Yes, I know this fic makes Greg seem a little obsessed and needy, but that was just the way it came out.

**Chapter One: Taking Classes**

I guess you could say I have a lot of interests. Not hobbies – I don't spend enough time on them to call them that – but interests. I've just never seen the point in sitting around the house being bored. I mean, just because you work nights that doesn't mean you can't get out, try new things and meet new people, right? In fact, trying new things and meeting new people could even be considered part of my duty as a CSI: I need a wide range of experiences to help me in my work.

And it's not like working nights is a problem in Las Vegas. Half the city works nights, not just law enforcement, keeping things going for the tourists. There are the casino workers, the restaurant and bar staff, the people in the hotels, not to mention the many and varied entertainers who call Las Vegas home. It's a wonder you see anyone on the streets during the day, really.

All of which means that Las Vegas is a city geared towards the night worker. There are classes first thing in the morning, which are always interesting. Half the class has just woken up and the other half are on our way home to bed.

There are classes mid-morning - you get a lot of moms at those, after they've dropped the kids to school – and there are classes in the afternoon and early evening too. For some reason those classes attract more students than the others.

Anyway, I have a lot of interests, and I meet a lot of interesting people…


	2. Yoga Class

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Two: Yoga Class**

On Tuesday mornings I go to yoga class. Now, I know what you're thinking: yoga class, isn't that for chicks in leotards? Well, yes, and therein lies one of the attractions, but the truth is that, even though I'm now a fully-fledged CSI, I still spend hours at work in front of a computer or hunched over evidence, and yoga is great for working the aches out of your muscles. So I normally do a few exercises when I get home anyway.

And there's this one girl I see at class. Not every week, but most weeks. She's about my age, or maybe a year or two older. I think she's Hispanic – she has that gorgeous coppery skin – and she reminds me a bit of Sara. She gets so absorbed in the asanas, like nothing else exists, just her and yoga, the way Sara gets at work sometimes. One of these days, maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	3. Cookery Class

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Three: Cookery Class**

On Thursday evenings I go to my cookery class. Funnily enough, most of the other students are men too. I don't know if that's because we miss out on learning this stuff when we're kids or if it's because most women are too embarrassed to admit they can't cook.

But there is this one woman. I'd say she's about thirty, slender but not skinny. She has brown hair which she always twists up into a knot to keep it out of the way when she cooks, and the back of her neck looks so delicate when she does. And she's so serious about the class. In fact, she reminds me of Sara, the way she measures everything so exactly, the way everything has to be perfect. One of these days, maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	4. The Gym

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Four: The Gym**

Of course I work out, I mean, who doesn't? Okay, maybe Grissom and Brass, but I guess when I'm their age I'll let myself go a bit too. Anyway, while I'm young and fit I try to get to the gym a couple of times a week. I tend to spend a lot of time on the treadmill. It isn't intentional, but running on a treadmill has to be one of the most therapeutic activities there is, and I guess I just zone out until my muscles start to ache.

They gym I go to is usually pretty busy, and there are a lot of regulars I see every time. There's this one chick I see on the treadmills. She's in her early 20s and she always wears pink sweats and a grey t-shirt, which doesn't really compliment her skin – but I can't think of anyone who looks good in grey.

We got talking once and it turns out she runs marathons. Not just in Nevada, she's been all over, as far away as New York, even London. She says she trains just about every day: she's just so focused, like Sara when she's on a case. You can tell nothing matters to her more than success. One of these days, maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	5. Meditation

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Five: Meditation**

On Saturday mornings I go to meditation. Well, most Saturdays anyway. It depends on how late I was out the night before. We meet in a community centre, and there's just such a great atmosphere, you know? The instructor always has incense burning when we arrive, and this new-age music playing in the background. We all sit in a circle on these huge cushions: it's the most peaceful thing I know, which is why I keep coming back.

There are only about ten of us who come regularly, but there are usually one or two other people checking it out or who only come sometimes.

And there's this one girl who seems to make kind of a point of sitting next to me. She's blonde, with really long hair, which she wears loose down her back. She wears these long, flowing skirts and lots of bangles – a total hippy. She never says anything: it's like meditation starts for her the moment she arrives.

But she smells great. She doesn't wear perfume like some of the other ladies do. She just smells clean, like soap and shampoo and fabric softener. The way Sara smells. I just wish she'd say something. One of these days, maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	6. Raves

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Six: Raves**

Speaking of Friday nights, if I'm not working then there's only one thing I want to do. Ditto for Saturday. Yep, I want to party! I know this is what I have a reputation for in the lab – that's why they'd never picture me doing yoga or meditation – but there's just something about the flashing lights and the darkness and the way the beat goes right through you so you can feel it in your bones, and you don't have to think, you can just let go.

It's primitive, instinctual, which I think is why someone like Grissom doesn't get it. He spends his life fighting instinct. But you can dance until you're exhausted, scream yourself hoarse, yell your head off, whatever. It's a total release from all your pent-up frustration and anger.

Of course, you hardly ever see the same people twice, unless you make a habit of going with friends – and even then you probably won't see them after the first ten minutes – but there's this one chick I always keep an eye out for.

She's usually by one of the main amplifiers, right near the front, where the music's loudest. Her hair's dark – I don't know precisely what color – and she wears it short and spiky. She's kind of short, too, and it seems like every time I see her she has a new face piercing.

There's just this hunger about her, this eagerness. For the music, for something it can give her. I don't know why, but she reminds me a little of Sara. I'd have to shout, but maybe one day I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	7. Poetry Readings

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Seven: Poetry Readings**

In addition to my regular classes, I like to keep an eye out for some of the interesting activities that only crop up occasionally. There's this one café in town that has poetry readings a couple of times a month, and I usually go along. Mostly people read their own stuff, some of which is pretty good, but sometimes they'll focus on a certain poet or a certain style of poetry. I've never read anything there, either my own or everyone else's: I guess I lack the courage.

There's this one girl who often shares a table with me. I guess she's a student at the university, because she always seems to be wearing jeans, and she always buys a flat white, which is the second-cheapest thing on the menu.

And she's smart, I mean, really smart. She makes notes sometimes, and if they're reading published works she can always name the poet, even when they forget to give their name and the title first. It's like she knows everything there is to know about poetry, the way Sara seems to know everything there is to know about forensics. She's read some of her own stuff too, and it was really good. One of these days, maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	8. Hiking

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Eight: Hiking**

Las Vegas has several hiking clubs that meet a few times a month and drive out to spend a day exploring some of the spectacular natural beauty around the city. One of them uses the notice-board in the poetry-reading café to advertise their activities, and I've gone along a few times. What can I say, sometimes I just need to get out of the city for reasons not case-related.

The groups that go are pretty large, and pretty mixed: everything from college students to retirees. Some people even bring their kids, who can be really annoying. Maybe they're hoping they'll get bitten by rattle-snakes or something.

Anyway, there's this one girl I've walked with a couple of times. I actually know her name, too: Hazel. She's short – really tiny – with shoulder-length blonde hair and the cutest snub nose.

She knows so much about everything, and she's forever pointing out the rock formations, or talking about 'strata', or stopping to look at a rare plant that I hadn't even noticed, or cocking her head on one side and going "you hear that? That's a lesser-spotted rock-hopper." Or whatever. She's the only person I know who can identify birds by their calls. And she's a natural teacher. Like Sara. One of these days maybe I'll ask her out. Yeah.


	9. Like Sara

**Like Sara**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, but I do own all the original characters in this fic, a Lonely Planet guide to Mexico, and half a corn tamale.

**Rating:** K

**Chapter Nine: Like Sara**

So yeah, I meet a lot of people, and a lot of interesting woman. They're pretty, they're smart, they smell good. They're interested in stuff that interests me. And they all remind me of Sara. Sara, who thinks I'm just a kid. Sara, who thinks I'm kidding when I ask her out, which makes me wonder if any of the others would take me seriously either.

In their own ways, they're all a little bit like Sara. And they all have one more thing in common.

They're not Sara.


End file.
